


The forgotten puppet

by InkScarlet



Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: Based on my theory, Bubby Bublik is like Henry Stein, Carl Handler is like Joey Drew, Character Death, Faceless Bandit and Frenzy are friends, Frenzy is a cinnamon roll, Friendship, Google translate used, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lorelei is bad, Past Torture, Sad, Torture, bad grammar, not canon, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkScarlet/pseuds/InkScarlet
Summary: They are afraid of him, afraid of his scythe who can cut them into several pieces.When they hear "ding ding ding". It means he's coming ..This puppet is still armed with a giant scythe, also wears a cowboy hat and clothes worn and torn over time. his face devoid of eyes is filled with "scars" and several marks of stripes.The puppet is called "Faceless Bandit".





	1. Faceless Bandit, the hunter of Bandits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction contains spoil of Showdown Bandit. I recommend you to play the game before reading this fanfiction.
> 
> Showdown Bandit and the characters belong to Kindly Beast/The Meatly

Several silhouettes ran for their lives. One of them was the "hunter's "main prey.

The "prey" was a puppet, red hair, wearing a cowboy costume and also a cowboy hat.

The "hunter" was also a puppet, armed with a giant scythe who can cut everything into pieces.

The "prey" sees a barrel and enters inside to hide, hoping that the "hunter" could not find it.

The sounds of the scythe scared the poor puppet who was shaking with fear.

"Do not try to hide, I'll find you Fake one." said the "hunter".

The puppet did not understand why the "hunter" called him "fake one", he is Bandit, the main character of Showdown Bandit. Right?

The noise grew louder and louder, the puppet looked through the holes of the barrel and saw the "hunter" who started to approach of the barrel.

Bandit began to shake more and more, the "hunter" will find him, he will kill him as he did with the other puppets.

He looked through the holes again and noticed that the "hunter was gone.

* sigh * "He's gone, I can finally get out of this barrel." Bandit said.

Suddenly the barrel opened sharply and a hand grabbed the puppet by the blow, and slammed him against a wall.

"I found you Fake one" said the "hunter".

"NO NO !!! Please don't kill me !!! "shouted the puppet.

"I have no pity for fake ones like you," says the "hunter".

"I'm not an fake one, I'm Bandit! shouted the puppet.

"LIAR!!! You are not the real Bandit, the real one is me!" Says the "hunter".

Bandit looked at the wooden face of the "hunter" completely damaged by huge scratches and has no eyes. As if they were forcibly removed.

What shocked him was that this face almost looks like his, even the hair and clothes are identical.

"... who ... are ... you ...?" says Bandit.

"I'm Bandit, the real Showdown Bandit hero and I will not let an imposter like you steal my name!"

The "hunter" raised his Scythian and began to cut Bandit's strings and stab his chest several times.

The puppet screamed in terror and begged the "hunter" to stop.

The other puppets looked with helplessly at the "hunter" kill Bandit.

The "hunter" takes the "corpse" of Bandit, ties his arms with the strings and leaving him hanging in the air.

He took his brush adapted to his size, soaked it with red paint and write "Fake" on the face of Bandit.

He took his scythe and went to find other "fake ones".

The puppets watched the "hunter" leave.

They are afraid of him, afraid of his scythe who can cut them into several pieces.

When they hear "ding ding ding". It means he's coming ..

This puppet is still armed with a giant scythe, also wears a cowboy hat and clothes worn and torn over time. his face devoid of eyes is filled with "scars" and several marks of stripes.

The name this puppet is "Faceless Bandit".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the game, I could not see Faceless Bandit's face (I did not know his name before watching the Bandit Showdown wiki)
> 
> After seeing him look like Bandit, I immediately got an idea of the fan fiction about Faceless Bandit and Bandits.


	2. Frenzy, the little puppet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ! This chapter contains gore and physical torture.

After tracking down and killing several fake bandits. Faceless Bandit thinks it's time to go home to rest.

He took his scythe and some supplies (food, cloth, etc.) before going home.

A bit later

After several minutes of walking, the faceless puppet finally arrived home.

In his "house", there are two beds he made himself, barrels, a dresser, various tools, etc.

He sees a black figure dressed in a red cloth that is completely asleep in his bed.

Faceless Bandit slowly approached the sleeping figure and patted him on the shoulder.

"Frenzy ... wake up, I'm back."

The black silhouette yawned before slowly opening his eyes.

The eyes of the figure looked at Faceless Bandit's face before snuggling into the warm arms of the faceless puppet.

"Sorry Frenzy, I left longer than expected". Faceless Bandit said, stroking his young friend's head.

Frenzy is a small puppet with red eyes and red mouth wearing a red cloth covering her body.

The little puppet purrs with joy.

Frenzy is the only puppet not to be afraid of him and also the only one who calls him by his real name. (or rather that he writes his real name because he is mute)

Flashback

The faceless puppet seeks for several hours of fake Bandits

Furious, he did not find one of these fake Bandits today!

It's probably because of Lorelei! She protects these impostors from him.

This woman obeys this man and forces the puppets to respect these 3 stupid rules that do more harm than good.

1: Play your part

2: Keep your strings

3: Do not look up

His rules ... He stopped respecting them for a long time.

One day or another, he will kill this woman with his own hands.

He was preparing to go home and suddenly he heard screams of pain.

It was not the first time he had heard cries of pain. Here everyone is killing each other

The shouting became louder and louder and suddenly he heard a laugh that accompanied the screams.

Faceless Bandit decided to see what was going on.

He approaches the source of screams and laughter and what he sees shocked him.

6 puppets of which 3 torture a poor little puppet by cutting his hands and legs with a sharp enough blade to cut the wood easily while the other 2 maintain him to prevent him from struggling.

"What's wrong Frenzy, are you in pain?" Said a puppet in a mocking voice.

"Your screams are like music for us!" Said another puppet.

"Nobody is going to save you, you are only a failure, a mistake and you are unable to obey our creator!"

*Ding Ding Ding*

Hearing this familiar sound, the six puppets did not move, completely paralyzed by fear.

In front of them is Faceless Bandit, the faceless bandit.

"It's him, he's Faceless Bandit, run away!" Shouted a puppet

The 6 puppets quickly ran to escape but it did not take long for Faceless Bandit to cut the legs and strings of the 6 puppets with his scythe to prevent them from running away.

The 6 puppets were all screaming in pain.

"I have a question, why are you torturing this puppet?" Asked Faceless Bandit

"What can it do to you! Stringless!" Shouted a puppet

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her right hand.

"AAAAHHHHH !!!!!"

The puppet screamen in pain again, Faceless Bandit just cut her right hand.

"I repeat my question, why are you torturing this puppet?" He repeated.

"..."

"You do not say anything ? Alright, who will I cut first?" Faceless Bandit says before taking his scythe.

"It's because Lorelei asked us to do it!" Replied the puppet

"Shut up!" The five puppets screamed to the other puppet but he did not listen them and kept talking.

"She wanted to punish this puppet because he had broken one of the 3 rules."

"And which one?" Asked Faceless Bandit

"... Rule Number 1: Play your part."

"... I see ... Thank you for answering my questions."

Faceless Bandit took his scythe and approached the puppet.

"For you I'm going to offer you a quick and painless death, do you have something to say before you die?"

The puppet looked at Faceless Bandit before saying

"Please ... take care of Frenzy, he will not survive without someone at his side and also ... make my "companions" get what they deserve."

Faceless Bandit was very surprised to hear the words of this puppet.

Faceless Bandit approached the puppet, took his scythe, and cut off his head at an impressive speed.

The head of the puppet fell to the ground and rolled on the ground like a ball.

The other 5 puppets screamed in fear and terror, pleading Faceless Bandit not to kill them.

"Now ... it's your turn," said Faceless Bandit with a scary smile.

For long minutes, Faceless Bandit tortured the 5 puppets.

The executioners are now the victims.

A few minutes later

The room is in a complete mess.

It is now filled with corpses of 5 dismembered puppets and another who has no more head.

Faceless Bandit has no regrets, these puppets did not deserve to live after what they did.

Suddenly, he remembered the puppet named "Frenzy" who is badly injured and in need of emergency care.

He approached the wounded and unconscious puppet, knelt down, took him in his arms, looked at him and inspected his wounds.

The puppet is quite small, its "skin" is dark, his eyes and mouth are red and his clothes (which are torn) are also red.

His hands and legs were cut, put them back in place is unfortunately impossible. He will no longer be able to walk and hold objects.

"Lorelei ... you're only a monster."

The puppet who holds his arms begins to regain consciousness.

Faceless Bandit is hoping that this puppet will not be afraid of him when he sees his face disfigured.

The coal-colored puppet slowly opened his eyes and looked at the face of the man holding him in his arms.

His face has no eyes and is completely covered in "scars", his clothes, his hat and his long gray coat are completely worn and torn.

For some strange reason, Frenzy was amazed by this man's face, the urge to touch his face was irresistible.

He raised his arms and noticed that his hands were no longer there.

His hands, where are they ?! WHERE ARE HIS HANDS ?!

Frenzy screamed and cried. He was in pain. Why did they do this to him? He did nothing wrong! He just did not want to be a villain.

"Shhh it's okay, do not cry, your executioners are not here to hurt you anymore."

The warm voice of the man manages to calm the little Frenzy.

"Your name is Frenzy right ? asked the faceless puppet.

He nodded.

"Alright, I'll take you to see a doctor who can heal you and do not worry, I'll stay with you."

Faceless Bandit took off his gray coat and covered Frenzy's body.

They may be puppets but that does not stop them to feel the cold, hungry, tired, ect.

Seeing the doctor is not going to be an easy task as everyone is afraid of him and there is a good chance that the doctor warned Lorelei of his presence.

If the doctor does not want to cooperate, he will use force if necessary.

He has no choice, it is the only way for Frenzy to be healed.

He will protect it at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter 2 was longer than I thought.
> 
> To be honest, I absolutely do not trust Lorelei. (Like Alice before the release of the chapter 2 of Bendy and the Ink Machine)
> 
> In the game, Frenzy is an enemy but it is not a Stringless.
> 
> I wanted him to be an important character in my fanfiction.
> 
> The idea of adding this character is that when we approach him (in the game) he moves away immediately and does not attack us.
> 
> I wanted Frenzy to be a nice, adorable and a shy character, who does not want to be a villain and who is very close to Faceless Bandit in my fan fiction.
> 
> The fanart is drawing by nyan-rider  
Link of the fanart : https://nyan-ryder.tumblr.com/post/187911061236/i-just-realized-i-hadnt-shared-my-first-sb-art
> 
> See you later for the next chapter!


	3. Doc Caver, the last doctor

n a cabinet at Showdown Valley, Doc Carver is busy making new strings for the puppets that need them.  
  
He does not just make strings. He can also sew clothes, repaint the wood, etc.  
  
More and more puppets come to see him in his cabinet for treatment. The Stringless are more and more numerous and attacks are increasing.  
  
Not only that, many Bandits have mysteriously appeared and come to see him often enough to repair their strings.  
  
Every day, new Bandits appear, all different from each other.  
  
There are some who are kind of other wicked, clumsy, naive, etc.  
  
At first, he thought it was the same person but after … he quickly realized that they was not the same person because they all said he never met the Doctor before.  
  
The strangest thing is that a Bandit wearing a long gray coat and holding a giant cythe mysteriously appeared and started to hunt down and then kill the Bandits one by one and will not hesitate to kill puppets that are coming across his path.  
  
The puppets give him a name: Faceless Bandit, the faceless puppet.  
  
One day, Doc Carver wanted to talk about the Bandits to Miss Undertaker but she still manages to find a way to avoid addressing the subject.  
  
Miss Undertaker told her incessantly that this Faceless Bandit is just a Stringless, like the others, who are nothing but soulless puppets, with no emotion and only think about killing.  
  
Why are there so many Bandits while the other puppets are unique? Who is Faceless Bandit? Where does he come from? And these puppets who voluntarily (or involuntarily) destroyed their strings are they really soulless puppets who only think about killing?  
  
The doctor sighed, he knew he would never get the answer to his questions.  
  
Miss Undertaker is probably hiding something … something no one should know.  
  
He was about to leave his cabinet when suddenly he heard a very familiar sound for many puppets.  
  
***Ding Ding Ding***  
  
“Oh no … I have to hide and fast!”  
  
Carter quickly picked up his “med kit” and ran to the exit door, put his hand on the door handle and-  
  
“Are you going somewhere Doctor?”  
  
The doctor did not move, the most dangerous puppet of Showdown Valley is just behind him.  
  
His hand was still on the door handle. He just has to turn it, then run away and warn Miss Undertaker.  
  
“Do not even try to run away dear doctor, you do not want your dear puppets to lose their only doctor, do you?”  
  
He’s right, Doc Carver is the only doctor to be still alive. All other doctors are dead or have mysteriously disappeared.  
  
The puppets will not survive without him.  
  
He finally let go of the door handle.  
  
“Well, now get away from the door and turn around.  
  
The Doctor walks away from the door and turns to see the most dangerous puppet of Showdown Valley. Faceless Bandit, the faceless puppet.  
  
This is the first time he sees Faceless Bandit closely.  
  
He looks a lot like a Bandit except that he has no eyes and his skin is completely covered in "scars”.  
  
The doctor noticed that he was holding a puppet in his arms.  
  
“What do you want?” he asked  
  
“That you heal this puppet.” He answered him  
  
Faceless Bandit approached the doctor and showed him Frenzy who is half conscious and groaning with pain.  
  
The doctor examined the puppet and the sight of his wounds made him grind his teeth.  
  
  
His hands and legs were cutted by a sharp enough object to cut wood.“  
  
This puppet must be "operated” immediatly!  
  
“These injuries are serious enough, I have to operate immediately.”  
  
“W- what ?! Right now?!” cried Faceless Bandit  
  
“Yes right now.” Carver replied  
  
Faceless Bandit became suddenly stressed, he has just met Frenzy and yet he is already attached to this little puppet.  
  
The doctor noticed that the faceless puppet was now very worried and that he was very worried about this puppet.  
  
Is he really a “soulless” as Miss Undertaker says? Carver is seriously starting to ask questions.

What he sees in front of him is not the most dangerous puppet of Showdown Volley but a puppet stressed and afraid of losing his friend.

Don’t worry about him, everything will be fine.“ says Doc Carter.

Faceless Bandit was very surprised by the sweet words of Doc Carver.

The last person who spoke to him with sweet words is unhappy long dead.

”… please … save him …“ said the faceless puppet softly.

"Do not worry, I’m a doctor after all.”

The doctor opens his medical kit and takes a syringe that can pierce the wood and put any body part of a puppet to sleep.

By the time Carter was about to insert the syringe into Frenzy’s “skin,” he opened his eyes and stared at the thin, pointed thing that approached his “skin”.

The little puppet violently slammed Carver’s hand with his arm and then began to scream and cry.

Why was he no longer in the warm arms of the puppet who had saved him?

Had he abandoned him like everyone else did?

The tears of the young coal-colored puppet began to flow.

He was still abandoned, he will be punished again for not having played his role.

Suddenly, he felt a familiar hand caress his head.

“Shhh everything is fine, he will not hurt you.”

The words of Faceless Bandit reassure Frenzy

“This puppet is a doctor and he will take care of you so that you are not hurt anymore.”

The faceless puppet continues to reassure Frenzy until he calms down.

“I know you’re not going to like it, but … I have to leave you alone with the doctor because he will not cure you if I stay here.”

Why ? Why he can not stay with him? He wants him to stay!

“Do not worry, as soon as he has finished healing you, I’ll take you with me like that, you’ll never be alone again, I promise you.”

Faceless Bandit moved away from Frenzy to let the doctor heal him.

“See you later, Frenzy.”

Faceless Bandit left the room leaving Frenzy alone with Dr. Carver.

**In the waiting room  
**

This moment was very stressful for Faceless Bandit, he has never been so stressed in his life.

He took off his hat and coat and put them on a chair nearby.

He sat on the chair and began to think about the situation.

How is he going to take care of Frenzy? Will he succeed in protecting him, feeding him? Will he be afraid of him when he learns that he is a puppet who kills other puppets?

He is ready to assume this responsibility, he will tell him everything. His past, why he kills Bandits, etc.

Fatigue begins to take over. No, he must not fall asleep, he must remain awake.

Unfortunately he failed to stay awake and fell asleep on the chair.

**Some hours later**

After several hours. Doc. Carver finally finished “operating” the puppet.

He remake the wood of his thighs and his arms which was in a rather deplorable state.

He repainted his “skin” with charcoal black paint, he made him hands that have blades (not sharp).

Unfortunately he could not make normal hands for him because he unfortunately had no more wood to make them and the hands he had kept are unfortunately too big for him.

“It’s over, my boy, you’re cured now.”

Frenzy looked at these new hands, he can touch again, take things, etc.

The little puppet caught Carver in his arms for the thank you.

“I see you love your new hands, I’m glad you like them.”

Frenzy purred as an answer.

“There is only one thing left to do … repair your strings!”

Frenzy shook his head.

“You … do not want me to repair your strings?”

Frenzy nodded.

“Very good … I accept your choice, I will tell anyone.”

The little puppet smiled at him and Carver smiled back.

“Well, I’ll get your friend, okay?” I’ll be back in a few minutes. “

Doc Carver left the room and went to get Faceless Bandit.

**In the waiting room (again)**

Carver enters the waiting room and sees Faceless Bandit, without his coat and hat, completely asleep on a chair.

The doctor thought the faceless puppet was pretty big, but in reality, he’s a little smaller than he thought.

His arms are rather frail and thin and the skin of his face without eyes is filled with "scars”.

Looking closely, these injuries seem voluntary and not accidental.

Did someone inflict those wounds on this puppet? If so, why would anyone do that?

Suddenly, the faceless puppet began to talk in his sleep.

“… please … do not let him do that to me … Lorelei.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened, this puppet know Lorelei! She told him that she did not know him, did she lie to him? He does not really know it.

Carver approached the puppet for the awakening of his nightmare.

___________________________________________

The puppet was scared, **he** could not do that to him!

“No please, I can be good, I can be better C***!

A giant hand grabbed the puppet and the latter hit with his fists the giant hand he held.

A thin, pointed blade came dangerously close to the face of the puppet.

"NNNOOO!!!!”

Faceless, Bandit felt a hand on his shoulder that woke him up.

With a swift gesture, he took the hand that was on his shoulder and crushed it with enough force to hurt.

Faceless Bandit looked up and saw that the puppet in front of him was none other than Dr. Carver and not **him**.

Faceless Bandit hates this nightmare, he does not sleep much because of it.

This damn nightmare will always haunt him.

“Are you okey?” asked the doctor

“Yes… I’m fine…”

He let go of the doctor’s hand and opened his mouth to say:

“… have you finished to healing for Frenzy?”

“Yes.” replied Doc Carver.

The faceless puppet got up from the chair, took his coat and hat and headed for Frenzy, who welcomed him with open arms.

He took the little puppet in his arms and said:

“You missed me, did not you?”

Frenzy nodded and rubbed his head against Faceless Bandit’s cheek.

“Hey hey, you really look like a cat.” he says

Doc Carter looked at the scene in front of him.

These two puppets are Stringless and yet, they have feelings, they feel the physical and moral pain.

Miss Undertaker lied to him all she said was nothing but lies.

She’s hiding something, sure and certain.

The faceless puppet puts his hand in the pocket of his coat to take a large bag filled with Bandit Bucks.

He put it on the table where Frenzy was lying and said to the doctor:

“Thank you.”

Faceless Bandit and Frenzy left the doctor’s cabinet.

Since that day, Faceless Bandit and Frenzy have become inseparable.

**End flashback**

Faceless Bandit ranged the items of his bag while Frenzy calmly ate his red beans that he brought back for him. (1)

“What did you do today Frenzy?”

Frenzy stopped eating and lowered his head.

“You have been to see him today, is not it?”

Frenzy lowered his head even more.

* sigh * “Frenzy, how many times do I have to tell you that you do not have to go to the Banker without telling me.”

Frenzy pouted.

“Do not give me that face, you know I’m right.”

Frenzy still sulks.

Faceless Bandit sighed and sat on the bed.

“Come here.” he says

Frenzy walked to Faceless Bandit and put his head against his chest.

“I’m not mad but I want to know where you are going, Lorelei can be anywhere and you know it.”

The little puppet nodded before falling asleep in the arms of Faceless Bandit.

“Oh Frenzy … you’re too good for this world.”

The faceless puppet took the cover and covered his body and Frenzy’s body, before falling asleep with the young puppet in his arms.

That night he did not have a nightmare.

**Meanwhile**

Lorelei Undertaker, a puppet with green skin and black hair, looks for a puppet in a dimly lit room.

“Little thing, where are you?! You do not have to hide from me, you know?”

The puppet she seeks has break 2 of the 3 rules and she should be punished for it.

**He** hates when** his** puppets do not respect **his** rules. She watch the slightest fact and gesture of puppets, which also decides the fate of puppets who have broken one or more rules.

If they break one of the 3 rules, they will receive a warning.

If they break 2 of the 3 rules, they will be tortured.

If they break the 3 rules, they will become outlaws and they will be stalked and then killed.

That’s how it works here and Lorelei keeps it that way.

While continuing to search for the fugitive, she noticed three big blue boxes and one of them draws her attention.

The lid of the box is a little torn and, looking closer, she noticed that there is a Bandit inside.

“Oh my! It’s … you.”

She expected so much not to see a new Bandit that it surprised her a bit.

"Where have you been ?! Everyone was looking for you everywhere!" Lorelei lied.

"I ..." says the Bandit

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of this box.

She opened the box and told the Bandit

"I do not know if you remember my name, my name is Lorelei Undertaker but here everyone calls me" Miss Undertaker. "

"... where am I...? and ... what is my name? I do not remember anything." says the Bandit

"My poor friend, you must have been shot in the head but do not worry, you will quickly find your memories!" said Lorelei

_Lying is a breeze._

"If you say so ..."

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you my dear Bandit, that if you're here, it's because **he** wants!"

"He?" says the Bandit

"Enough talk ! We have to go, the show must go on!"

Lorelei left the room leaving Bandit alone.

"I hope he'll be the perfect Bandit **he's** looking for." she says.

**Back to Bandit**

Bandit look at his hands before getting out of his box and falling to the ground.

He lay on the floor for a few seconds and suddenly he felt something hold his left wrist.

He did not like it, he felt like he was being controlled, manipulated by something, maybe even by someone.

He pulled his wrist trying to cut the string that held his left wrist and suddenly he felt another string hold his right wrist.

He pulled on his right wrist and suddenly other ropes held him from head to toe and an unknown force controlled his body for a few seconds.

"It's ... what was that ?!"

Bandit did not understand what was going on. Who is he? Where is he from? Why are there strings that control his body?!

If he wants to get answers, he has to leave this room.

And so begins the adventure of Showdown Bandit.

______________________________________________________

1: I chose red beans because I love eating them with beef and a homemade red wine sauce.

Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frenzy: (0w0)


	4. Very bad news for Showdown Bandit and good news for the fanfiction

I have to make you an announcement.

**The very bad news.**

At the beginning of May, Showdown Bandit was free until June 1st and when I saw this on Twitter, I quickly went to the Steam page of Showdown Bandit.  
  
At the request of TheKindlyBeast, the game is no longer available for sale on Steam.

The creator's Twitter account no longer has any following and followers, and it is now locked. 

The creator's channel no longer has a profile photo, a banner and video.

Showdown Bandit is **canceled**.

I'm pretty sad but hey, that's how it is.

* * *

**The good news **

I would not wait for a DLC / chapter to finish my fanfiction especially since I have a lot of inspirations.

The name of the next chapter is "Showdown Bandit, the confused cowboy".

See you later for the next chapter!!


End file.
